greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
Bizzy Forbes
Bizzy Forbes was the eccentric mother of Addison and Archer Montgomery. History Telling Addison the Truth After The Captain called her to come tell Addison the truth, she flew to Los Angeles. When Susan came there after her, Addison believed that the Captain was having an affair with her. However, she was shocked when she walked in on Bizzy and Susan kissing. Believing that The Captain pushed Bizzy to do it, Addison talked to Bizzy about facing it, but Bizzy corrected her that she and Susan had been together for 20 years. Bizzy said that Susan was the one thing she did for herself among all the things she did for her children. Seeing how upset having her parents there made Addison, Sam came to her house and told them to leave. They did so, but Addison came to the airport to see them off and talk to Bizzy, though they only talked about the bad service she'd received on the flight to Los Angeles. ("Blowups") Susan's Cancer Bizzy called Addison in the middle of the night when Susan became sick. They then flew to Los Angeles to get Addison's help. ("Just Lose It") Susan had stage IV ovarian cancer. Addison ran tests and then had to deliver the news that the cancer had spread and there was nothing she could do. Bizzy slapped Addison and commanded Addison to save Susan's life. Addison called in Eric Rodriguez and asked for his professional advice. He agreed that there was nothing there could do, but agreed to do some research and consult with colleagues. He suggested that Addison scope her. When Addison did the scope, she saw that the tumor had spread to her liver. She suggested not doing anything, but Bizzy kept pushing, so Addison suggested using the Da Vinci Surgical System to get angles she couldn't get with her own hands. Susan agreed to try it for Bizzy. Addison brought Eric in on the surgery to use hot chemo to kill the cancer cells left behind. They were able to remove the cancer and place her port for chemo. ("If You Don't Know Me By Now") Wedding Bizzy, wanting to give Susan the wedding she wanted, had Addison plan an elaborate ceremony. When Addison went to check to see if Susan was dressed for the wedding, she discovered that Susan wasn't better. She knew that her cancer had come back and had chosen to be discharged anyway because she wanted her wedding. She said she'd signed a DNR and didn't want Addison to tell Bizzy. After the wedding, Susan collapsed. ("Heaven Can Wait") Susan's Death Susan was stabilized in the ER, but she was in septic shock. They started antibiotics, but Susan developed a clot in her lung and because of her DNR, Addison was unable to do anything. Shortly after Bizzy returned to her bedside, Susan died. Bizzy worried about what she'd do next and Addison said she'd help her figure it out. However, when Addison came to see Bizzy, she found that she had killed herself. ("Blind Love") Funeral Bizzy requested that Addison give the eulogy at her funeral. Addison hid from everyone that Bizzy had committed suicide. Despite wanting to tell everyone her mother's true colors, Addison gave a glowing eulogy, talking about Bizzy's charity work and personal accomplishments. Before she was interred, Addison placed the urn with Susan's ashes in Bizzy's coffin. ("Home Again") Relationships Romantic She had a thing with another girl at summer camp when she was 14. ("Blowups") "The Captain" Montgomery She married The Captain, but even though she loved him, she was not "in love" with him. They stayed together because of their children, Archer and Addison. The marriage wasn't an easy one. The Captain knew that Bizzy's interest was not in him and therefore had many affairs to fill the void. Susan Grant She had a 20 year secret relationship with her assistant, Susan. When Bizzy and Susan returned to Los Angeles, after Susan had surgery, Bizzy told Addison that she had divorced The Captain and was marrying Susan. ("If You Don't Know Me By Now") Addison planned an elaborate wedding and the two of them married. ("Heaven Can Wait") Susan died and Bizzy killed herself. ("Blind Love") Famillial Bizzy's relationship with her children wasn't an easy one. She wasn't a loving mother, but instead was very demanding of them. When Addison was able to treat Susan after working hard to come up with a solution, she was disappointed when Bizzy didn't even thank her. ("If You Don't Know Me By Now") At Bizzy and Susan's reception, Bizzy thanked Addison for planning it and said she'd done a beautiful job. ("Heaven Can Wait") After Susan died, Bizzy blamed Addison for not doing enough to save her. While Bizzy packed up her things, Addison came and told her she loves her and was there for her as she figured out what was next. They made plans for the next day, but when Addison came by to get Bizzy, she found that she had killed herself. ("Blind Love") Notes and Trivia *Bizzy refused to be called mom.Tempting Faith, 2x07 (PP) *She was 62 at the time of her death.Home Again, 4x14 (PP) *In lieu of flowers, she asked for donations to the City Ballet or the garden club in her name.Home Again, 4x14 (PP) Gallery Episodic PP310BizzyForbes.png|Blowups PP4x10BizzyMontgomery.png|Just Lose It PP4x11BizzyForbesMontgomery.png|If You Don't Know Me By Now PP4x12BizzyForbesMontgomery.png|Heaven Can Wait PP4x13BizzyForbes.png|Blind Love PP4x14BizzyForbes.png|Home Again Episode Stills PP3x10-4.jpg PP3x10-5.JPG PP3x10-7.JPG PP3x10-12.jpg PP3x10-17.jpg PP3x10-18.jpg PP3x10-20.jpg PP4x11-7.jpg PP4x11-14.jpg PP4x11-15.jpg PP4x11-16.jpg PP4x11-17.jpg PP4x11-20.jpg PP4x12-3.jpg PP4x12-9.jpg PP4x12-16.jpg PP4x12-19.jpg PP4x12-27.jpg PP4x12-30.jpg PP4x12-31.jpg Appearances Category:Characters Category:PP Characters Category:PP S3 Characters Category:PP S4 Characters Category:Deceased Characters